


just like this, always

by xpatxperience



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpatxperience/pseuds/xpatxperience
Summary: Pure Homegrown GMO Free Sin





	

  The Southern sky was clear and cast its bright light down onto the ever flowing river. A small fire cast haunting shadows across the dense, dark forest that sat on the river bank. Huck has grown adept to making makeshift lodging over the course of his adventure with Jim and now found it strange to be in a place with such things as a bed and a kitchen. He was used to and almost missed the small hut-like shelters formed over his journey. Through their time on the river, Finn is able to come to see Jim as not only an equal but a friend. Their growing bond is what keeps them together and what guides most of their adventures. Initially he has a mentality to only keep him around as long as it’s convenient.  Though several years had past by and the once young Huckleberry Finn had grown into a man of nineteen he still remembered the days on the Mississippi as if they were yesterday. His eyes stared into the the fire dying in the center of the space. It cast false shadows on the trees giving off an eerie feeling. He looked towards the sky for an indication of the time. The rest of the Church has left the small gathering area long ago, each to seek sleep. He rose slowly from his perch on a log and began making his way through the overgrown wood toward the Phelps house. A sudden loud snap to his right stopped him dead in his tracks. He tilted his head to the side as to investigate what could be lurking in the shadows at such an hour. He walked determinedly over to the spot and was about to call out when he saw something to the left of him in the corner of his eye. Hesitantly, the boy raised an arm to pull back one of the low hanging branches  At first he saw nothing of interest, but in an instant he saw two pairs of eyes staring back at him.

  “Who’s there?” Huck called out to the forest, and was answered by laughter from the woods.  The character stepped forward, and Huck could make out none other than Tom Sawyer leaning nonchalantly against a tree, beaming at him genuinely and brightly.

   “Still tryin’ to connect with Providence?” Tom asked rolling his eyes in the non-offensive way only he could pull off.

  “According to your kin it’s one of the finer things that makes this life worth it.” Huck replied trying to slow his heart down in his chest from the momentary scare. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his trousers in attempt to come off nonchalant.

    “Well,” Tom said drawing his fingers along one of the tree trunks lightly, “we both know there are much better things than what some God has to say.” Through the satin moonlight Huck could just make out Tom’s face overcast by shadows of tree branches. His blonde hair hung in his face

like always, except this time it seemed to act more as a barrier than as a mishap.

\---

_“If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death. Their blood shall be upon them.” The booming words come out of Pastor Collins voice and echo around the silent church. All are listening to the man at his pulpit. “Recently men have been committing sodomy in our holy nation. They have been laying with each other in horrific ways. Unnatural ways!  I urge you to purge the devil from your homes. Remember He is watching always and knows what lies in your heart.” Huck tights his hands into fists as he stares terrified at Collins. “Do not be lead astray by the false shepard, for you will not find yourself into the kingdom of God.” As he stands up to head into the church yard he realises he has broken the skin on his palms._

_The sun beats down on the town as they mill around the church._

_“I can’t believe we have to have sermons such as that. I mean who would even think of such a thing?” An elderly woman with a particularly outstanding hat said to the baker's wife. She continued on in her screeching voice, “I mean think of these children. We shouldn’t even expose them to sins such as this. I say hang em’ from a lynching tree and be rid of them.”_

_Huck can feel it getting hard to breathe beneath the collar of his shirt. The sun feels like it is directing all of its power onto him, calling him out to the others._

_“I couldn’t agree with you more.” Aunt Sally joins in. “I’m so glad that there is nothing going on like that down here. I wouldn’t know what sin I ever committed to meet a sodomite.”_

_As the words come out of Aunt Sally’s mouth Huck breaks his stare with the ground. He looks up to see Tom standing over talking to Mr. Brigg, the undertaker, who seems to be shaking with ruin from the mere thoughts presented in the sermon._

 

_They looked at each other from across the churchyard, and say nothing._

\--

 

Huck pulls his mind back from that day. He had been racked with fear all day that Pastor Collins knew what he was. Knew what _they_ were. Tom stands still, several feet away from him, still waiting for an answer. For permission to come closer.

   “Agreed. I think there are better things out there.” Huck said. Tom’s smile grew wider as he closed the gap between himself and his friend, taking Huck’s hand in his own and squeezing it slightly.  They drew each other in passionately pulling at each others suspenders so that they could scatter kisses across each other collars.

    Huck picks Tom put in one swift motion pushing him back onto the old tree behind them. Tom is quickly taken aback by the sheer notion of being pinned to a tree and shoots Huck an incredulous glance as if to question his muscular abilities.

   “Do you trust me?” Huck asks him, breaking contact with the other’s neck just long enough to ask the question. His hands squeeze Tom’s thighs, ghosting down them in support. He was no longer a child to be pushed around by his father and manipulated by the words of men. Huck had always been and independent one and now had the age to go with it.

  “Always have. Don’t see why it should change now.” His words hitch up and the end and Tom throws down his sandy head of hair into Huck’s shoulder at a particular bite from his best friend sets his cells on fire. His breaths are shaky and un-even and he grabs at Hucks shirt, knotting his hands into the soft white material. They don’t do this often enough.

  “Then stop your complaining.” Huck laughs into his ear. Tom is about to fire back at him, forever qiuping at each other when Huck reaches down into his trowsers. Tom feels his legs drop like lead and throws his head back and just _moans_ . The brunette in response just _laughs_.

  “Oh quit it, Finn.” Is all he can muster to say with Huck’s quick fingers sliding up and down him. He has seen those hands do some miraculous things over the span of their friendship but nothing so powerful and making Tom forget his own god given name. He squeezes his eye shut and rolls against Huck’s hand trying for friction. No matter what he does however he can’t seem to find what he is looking for. All too soon he is simply fucking himself into a tight hand. He moans obscenely when Huck gives his shaft a powerful squeeze. Huck pulls his hand out from around Tom, leaving him hard and aching for more. He stifles his whine in the folds of his palm. Huck is quick to grab his hand and pull it away.

  “No muffling.” He makes dead eye contact with Tom, something stirring behind his dark eyes. “I want to hear you moan. I want to hear you _scream_.” He sees the smirk that plays itself across Huck’s face and can feel it as he kiss him meaningfully. His teeth move down to his jugular and as he plants kisses Tom loses all thoughts from his head. He moans and throws his head back against the tree. Not wanting to protest but just wanting Huck inside of his already. He isn’t some blushing maiden that needs to be swept off their feet.

  As Huck kisses bruises onto the blonde’s neck it strikes him just how long they have been at this. They are stuck in an endless cycle forever sneaking around in the woods at night, flirting with girls by day.  They spent their time learning how to live in these conditions and were used to the lies. The thought of the future wraps itself around Huck’s heart and squeezes. It makes him break away at wreaking havoc on the blonde's neck and give him an honest kiss. He would expect to see less of a lover bond, but in the context of the time it is still very touching to see this. 

  Tom’s eyes fall half lidded in contentment as he wraps his hands around the nape of Huck’s neck. He runs his fingers through his short brunette hair. He pulls him closer to his body with a short tug. Huck must understand what he means because soon bold hands are running down his abdomen and unbuttoning his trousers. Huck slides down his own trousers in one impressive move and Tom lets out a deep moan as he feels the hard dick of his friend slide between his thighs.

  As the full weight of Huckleberry Finn presses into him he loses every thought that was flinging around in his mind. He grips Huck’s shoulder tight trying all at once to enjoy this moment together and be fucked so hard he doesn’t remember why they must meet in the dead of night. He hisses out between his teeth at the sting and the pain of it all. He understand now why people say love hurts.

  Huck kisses him then hard and when he pulls away says, “If you’re in pain you say something.” Tom can only nod in agreement before he buries his face in brunette hair and says,

  “We haven’t got all night. If you’re going to fuck me we should get on with it.” Tom barely registers the laugh from below as he is stretched open with thrusts. They start out slow but brutal causing Tom to become boneless as he moans and swears through gasps that disappear into the night. Pleasure is building slowly but surely at the base of his abdomen as Huck continues to rail into him. His hands run across Huck’s back feeling the scars from beating long ago. He feels a pang of something in his chest that he can only identify as anger. This boy is his and no one will ever lay another hand on him again.

   Huck brings his eyes up to look at Tom and leaves Tom to straddle his waist as he brings a hand up to run along the side of Tom’s cheek and into the tangled mess of his hair. Even in the moonlight Tom can make out how disheveled Huck is with how full blown eyes and full red lips. His eyes are trained on him full of something that he knows so well but can never put a name on. They can’t call it love because that would mean they were lovers. So Tom calls it want and affection and presses a kiss to his forehead.

    “Please.” Tom mutters softly into Huck’s hairline and once again he feels everything that Huckleberry Finn is filling him in places and he can feel him inside him in one last strange but not unwelcome, thrust. His back is raw from being pressed against a tree but in the moment he doesn’t even care. His whole body shakes as his back arches and he releases everything he had in him into the night with a scream. He throws his head down onto his best friend’s shoulder feeling completely obliterated.

  They say nothing for a few minutes, just stand there in the southern woods breathing heavily and trying to reconcile with everything they had just done. Huck clears his throat, slightly raw and says,

  “Since I’m already going to hell for being an abolitionist don’t think God will look to poorly on my soul for loving a man.”

Tom breathes out a shaky laugh and pulls his head up to set his forehead against Huck’s.

   “I’m not sure that’s how it works Huckleberry but at the moment I don’t give a damn.”

  
They knew nothing of the war to come, of the battalions that would form around them creating nothing but oxymoronic destruction. For now there was only them on the edge of a vast river.

**Author's Note:**

> Am i ready for the huck finn test tomorrow?  
> No  
> But at least i have this.  
> 


End file.
